User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 1 Episode 25
Title: Good Mates, Good Moods Starring Roles: Steve And Nutty the Squirrel Featuring: Lola Loud And Jerry Mouse *Steve is sitting on a tree stump, feeling depressed, he sighs, Nutty is as usual laughing and walking around, passing by Steve* Nutty: AHAHAHAHAHAH!... *BUT Nutty returns, as he notices Steve* Huh? :/ Hello! ^^ Steve: <:( Sigh... Nutty: But, what's the matter? Steve: Sigh, nothing, Nutty... Just leave me alone! Nutty: Daw... Your not happy! <:(... :O :D HEY! Ya know what? Lemme cheer ya up! *Nutty takes the lollipop from his head off and shows to Steve* Hey, wanna lollipop? Steve: No thanks... Nutty: NO!? But ya love candy... z_< Whatever *Takes a bite of the lollipop and he even shakes of joy by the sugar kicking in, causing the other candy on him to fall off* Whoops... *Covers himself* Uh Oh, *Blushes* Pls don't laugh at me! Steve: I won't... Nutty: Huh? Hm... *Nutty shaves his own fur, ALL of them without pain* Look at me! I am naked! BAHAHAHAH! XD... Steve: OMG! Nutty, that is awkward! *Lola appears* Lola: What? WHAT THE!? A RAT! AAAH! *Runs away, and in the hole in the tree stump Steve sat on, Jerry comes out of it* Jerry: What? Hey who your calling a rat? Nutty: *Idea* Hey Steve, let's play a game! I love games! Steve: No Nutty, i am not in the mood... Nutty: Let's play checkers! *Nutty is prepared with checkers board, he puts it on the tree stump as Steve and Nutty sits on the ground* Steve: Ugh whatever... Nutty: Ok let's see... *Nutty takes a black one on red and somehow wins* BEATED YA! BAHAHAHAH! Steve: GRRRR! >:( *Steve hates to lose a game so he flips the board* STUPID GAME! GAH! AH GAH! THIS GAME IS BAD! *Steve throws the board away at Lola, still running of fear* Lola: AAAAH! *The board slices her head off, killing her* Nutty: OMG! Steve! It's just a game! Steve: I HATE LOSING! GAH! *Steve didn't notice Jerry under his foot, causing him to squash Jerry* Jerry: OOF! *BUT luckily, as Steve lift his foot up again, Jerry is just flat like a pancake, he suddenly turns normal again* Watch your step, man... *Jerry enters the hole in tree stump again* Nutty: Easy Steve, easy... Ya know, on the bright side, ya wasn't feeling down anymore, ya see? Ya got anger, kicking inside ya! Steve: :O... Woah, Nutty, your right, i feel not sad anymore... Sigh, thank you Nutty, thank you... *Steve just jumped off a cliff behind himself* YAAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOEEEYYYY! *We only see the cliff tho however, the cliff shows Nutty looking down at Steve, we won't see Steve since the crashing caused an explosion for unknown reason, so Steve died with a BOOM!* Nutty: Oh... STEVE! Your alive? Happy now? *Shrugs and stares at us* Winner: Nutty the Squirrel Nutty: Welp, at least he laughed for sure when he however fall down? Or when did he do that?... Anybody? The End! Category:Blog posts